


Svuotato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice rossa [8]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Introspection, M/M, Sad, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Takao si prenderà cura di Kai dopo lo scontro di quest’ultimo contro Brooklyn.Seguito di: Rituale
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger
Series: Fenice rossa [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050623
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Svuotato

Takao si fermò davanti all’entrata di un vicolo, sentendo diversi gatti miagolare. Alzò il capo guardando la luna alta in cielo e serrò le labbra, fino a farle sbiancare.

< Dovrei tornare alla svelta. I ragazzi mi aspettano per preparare un piano di battaglia e nonno si potrebbe preoccupare >. Si avviò verso il vicolo e borbottò: “Non si vede niente”. < Non dovrei perdere tempo così, però… Vedere Yuri in quelle condizioni all’ospedale mi ha sconvolto.

Non so dove si trova Kai e Brooklyn non sembra neanche di questo mondo. Vorrei che mio fratello maggiore fosse dalla mia parte e non di quella ‘creatura’ >. Sospirò pesantemente ed estrasse una piccola torcia, grande un indice, dalla tasca, illuminando.

Una figura incappucciata stava abbandonata tra i bidoni dell’immondizia. I gatti miagolavano, girandole intorno, dimenando le code e strusciando.

“Si tratta di una persona” sussurrò Takao. < All’inizio mi sembrava una di quelle bambole giganti >.

L’individuo stava immobile, le gambe aperte e le braccia abbandonate, la testa china coperta da un cappuccio.

“Si sente bene?” domandò Takao. Si avvicinò alla figura incappucciata e si piegò in avanti. “Sta bene?”. Tentò nuovamente.

< Non risponde. Spero non sia morto > pensò. Gli sfilò il cappuccio e lanciò un grido stridulo.

I gatti scapparono via soffiando, arrampicandosi sui muretti lì vicino o sgattaiolando fuori dal vicolo. Solo uno di essi si nascose dietro le pattumiere, accucciandosi.

“Kai” gemette Takao. Lo afferrò per le spalle e lo scosse.

Kai ondeggiava, la sua testa oscillava ad ogni scossone, ma il suo corpo non reagiva.

Takao guardò preoccupato i suoi occhi spenti, le labbra socchiuse e la pelle pallidissima.

Sussurrò: “Kai, sono io. Sono Takao”.

Kai rimase immobile, Takao gli accarezzò la guancia sentendola gemere. < Sembra la stessa trance di Yuri. Portarlo all’ospedale sarebbe inutile. Devo cercare di svegliarlo io > pensò.

Lo prese tra le braccia e lo controllò. < Non sembra ferito, ma comunque non reagisce >. “Andrà tutto bene. Ti porto a casa con me” promise.

Si mise a correre, uscì dal vicolo e si diresse verso casa sua, sotto la luce pallida della luna.


	2. Non è colpa tua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: #somanydisease di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Prompt: Stupro di Rossella Mnemosyne  
> Fandom: Beyblade

Non è colpa tua

La luce della lampada era di un giallo accecante, in contrasto con l’ambiente in penombra.

Kai, raggomitolato sul letto, tremava, ondeggiando su se stesso.

“Non è colpa tua…” sussurrò Takao.

Kai esalò: “Non fai che ripeterlo".

“Perché è così" mormorò Takao.

Kai batteva i denti.

Takao gli avvicinò il lenzuolo.

< Ci sono momenti in cui non posso toccarlo, solo aiutarlo con la mia voce >.

“Continuare a dirlo come un mantra non cambierà le cose! Sembri solo uno stupido pappagallo" ringhiò. I suoi occhi spenti erano incavati.

“Io voglio solo che tu lo capisca" lo rassicurò Takao con voce calda. I lunghi capelli blu gli ricadevano intorno al viso.

“Non è così che spariscono i sensi di colpa" sibilò Kai. A furia di battere i denti le gengive gli sanguinavano.

Takao rimarcò il concetto: “No, è vero. Però io sarò qui per dirtelo ancora e ancora. Tra venti giorni te lo dirò ancora. Così tra venti mesi o venti anni".

“Sembra quasi vero" esalò Kai, ricadendo su un fianco sul letto.

“Perché lo è. Io sono qui per te e lo sarò sempre” lo cullò con la voce Takao, posandogli addosso il lenzuolo.

“Sento la sua bocca sulla mia". Kai si sfregò dolorosamente la mano sulle labbra, smettendo di tenersi abbracciato.

Takao gli passò delicatamente un fazzoletto sulle labbra.

Sussurrò: “Allora scacciane il ricordo baciando chi ami".

“… Le sue mani su di me. Per questo rabbrividisco quando mi lavi". Le lacrime rigarono il viso del miliardario.

Takao mormorò: “Allora lasciati accarezzare da chi vuole prendersi cura di te. Chiunque nella squadra potrà donarti le sue premure".

“Pensavo che avresti rifatto il verso a Cappuccetto Rosso dicendo: ‘allora fatti accarezzare da chi ami’” ruggì Kai.

“Anche". Un sorriso impacciato si dipinse sul viso di Takao.

“Se io volessi fossi tu?" lo interrogò Kai.

“Ti accarezzerò quando vorrai" rispose Takao, con aria gentile.

“Idiota… Non hai capito cosa intendo io”. Kai serrò gli occhi, tremando sempre meno.

“Allora aiutami a capire, Kai" lo pregò Takao.

“Ho paura…” mugugnò Hiwatari.

Takao promise: “Abbiamo tutto il tempo. Ti aiuterò a rinascere dalle tue ceneri".

< Dirti che ti amo significherebbe mettermi fretta. Non voglio essere toccato o baciato da nessuno. Nemmeno da te che non hai fatto altro che prenderti cura di me da quando è successo > pensò.

“Affronterai Brooklyn?” esalò con un filo di voce.

Takao girò il suo cappellino da baseball.

“Contaci" sancì.


End file.
